


AG-归来仍是少年（娱乐圈AU）

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 注意1.此文为代发，原作者: 天坑2. 大纲填充+PWP 文3宣传下“杰内西斯受向同好群” QQ群号：982623587
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Kudos: 1





	AG-归来仍是少年（娱乐圈AU）

杰内西斯在神罗娱乐出道，作为一种新运作模式的实验品，硬捧上了不该属于他的位置。  
而硬捧上去的后果则是在短期内得罪了近乎业界所有的同行，当公司开始收割利益，杰内西斯自身的发展就停滞不前了。  
而怀揣着梦想进入娱乐圈的杰内西斯却心态失衡了。  
两种近乎极端的态度撕扯着他的理智，而那些上升期埋下的祸端已经燃起火花。四处碰壁的杰内西斯已经产生：谁都看不起我，谁都厌恶我，所有人都孤立我，全世界都是敌人这种念头。  
作为青梅竹马的安吉尔在和杰内西斯日常的接触中发现了不对劲的苗头，放弃了自主经营工作室的念头，入职了神罗娱乐，想摸清楚到底发生了什么。  
而当安吉尔摸清了底，明白杰内西斯不过是公司的快消品，甚至是周期寿命已经快要到期的快消品。  
生怕杰内西斯出事安吉尔不再顾及纸面上的条条款款，也不在刻意避嫌，直接到杰内西斯的公寓找人的时候，才发现杰内西斯已经失控到把自己公寓都砸的差不多了。  
迈过遍地的残骸，安吉尔抱住团成一团的杰内西斯。“放心，就算这世上再无人欣赏，我也爱你护你。所有人都不要你，我也要你。”  
而被圈住的杰内西斯却并不领情，红着眼眶自嘲般的笑了起来：“要我，怎么可能，这世上没人稀罕我。”  
安吉尔收紧了双臂，已更强硬的态度给予杰内西斯已依靠。  
吃痛的杰内西斯盯着安吉尔的脸庞，自暴自弃似的摇了摇头。犹豫了半饷后，杰内西斯咬了咬牙拽着安吉尔的领带咬上了安吉尔的嘴。  
感受到安吉尔骤然僵硬的身体杰内西斯再次笑出声，而这笑声中却似乎带着丝丝哭腔：“放手吧，你不欠我什么。”  
从震惊中缓过神的安吉尔看着杰内西斯已然放弃一切般闭上了双眼，似等着最后的审判降临。  
心疼的抚上杰内西斯精致的脸庞，反复摩擦着单薄开裂的双唇，最终俯下身将所有的温柔注入在这个吻中。  
猛然睁开双眼的杰内西斯看着安吉尔温柔又坚定的眼神，眼泪不争气的划了下来。  
反手回抱住安吉尔，似抓住了救命稻草般：“要我。”  
“好。”

为了让杰内西斯静下心来磨练演技，让生活重回正轨，安吉尔求了带他入行的老师，为杰内西斯牵线搭桥，寻了个深山里拍的戏，淡出大众视线了。

等进了山拍戏，远离了糟心事，已经表明心意的两个人更是各种腻歪，还在这次际遇中结识了同样带新人来历练的萨菲罗斯，为日后种种埋下种子。

作为流量近乎一整年未曾营业，不再能收割粉丝经济的杰内西斯在安吉尔的说服下动起了和神罗解约的念头，然而高昂的解约费用，却是两人承担不起的。  
好在，天无绝人之路。本是用来磨练演技的小众片，却因为剧组对于剧情人物精细的打磨意外的受到大众的欢迎。  
借着这股风，被路法斯挖到神罗娱乐的萨菲罗斯接下了神罗娱乐的一把椅。  
而正因为拍戏过程中与萨菲罗斯的种种相处，使杰内西斯安心的走上了转型之路。  
为了感谢萨菲罗斯给予杰内西斯的机会，安吉尔人前人后都出力不少，甚至被有心人打上了萨菲罗斯党的标签，而萨菲罗斯也收下这份好，仅挂名了杰内西斯的经纪人，实际操控权却全权赋予安吉尔。

安吉尔和杰内西斯都在神罗打工，而且萨菲罗斯也偏向他们，而后的日子便轻松许多。  
虽说萨菲罗斯仅挂名经纪人，粉圈内的事情又有多少说得清。  
不少杰内西斯的粉丝被萨菲罗斯美色诱惑，S杰内西斯S的小作文搞得漫天飞舞。  
安吉尔是不吃这个飞醋的，但是杰内西斯非常介意安吉尔不吃醋。  
杰内西斯有自己的吃瓜小号，就搞了点自己把萨菲罗斯日的呱呱叫的文，在安吉尔面前读，缠着让安吉尔已编剧的目光品鉴一下这些动作拼接的文章。  
安吉尔对于杰内西斯被自己惯出来的脾气，无可奈何，只能宠着惯着。  
很专业的点评这被杰内西斯选出来的小作文，搞得像学术论文似得。  
杰内西斯本意是想看安吉尔吃醋，没得到自己想要的。  
不甘心的咬上安吉尔喉咙，却被安吉尔误读成求欢。  
虽然……但是……从某种意义上杰内西斯还是得到了他想要的。

知耻而后勇的杰内西斯转变了一下思路，找了不少自己被萨菲罗斯日的不行不行的小作文，读的时候还自带配音的喘。  
发现这样安吉尔就很容易失态，就更来劲了。  
挑选的小作文越来越重口，被肏的越来越惨，人前爱豆，人后rbq什么的。  
安吉尔多少是有点气杰内西斯不珍惜自己，但每次要发火，想想杰内西斯就在自己身边，这些东西也就是别人的意淫，算不得什么事情，又把火气压下来。

时间过得飞快，转眼2年过去了。  
在2周年纪念日，杰内西斯刻意把日程空出来了几天。  
安吉尔也准备了个小蛋糕，纪念一下，两个人都开开心心的。  
到了晚上，杰内西斯又开始作死，找了个自己被萨菲罗斯捏了把柄，被调教的很惨的那种小作文开始读。  
读到哭哭唧唧的求饶那里，安吉尔再也压制不住自己的怒火：你既然好这口，我成全你。直接把杰内西斯绑了个粽子。  
杰内西斯象征性的挣扎了几下，还以为安吉尔这个木头终于开窍了，打算和自己玩情趣，却不知道那边已经火上头了。  
安吉尔把杰内西斯绑了直接拿皮带就抽了下去，后背吃痛的杰内西斯就直接蒙了。  
毕竟在以往的情事里，杰内西斯从来都是被伺候的好好的，安吉尔是舍不得杰内西斯受一点委屈的。  
拿皮带将杰内西斯的后背抽的通红，安吉尔握住杰内西斯的腰提了起来，将杰内西斯摆成跪爬的姿势，草草扩张了几下，直接捅了进去。  
杰内西斯被这种粗暴的性爱疼的惨叫出声，未能适应的身体直接反应在性器上，本来已经抬头的小兄弟，居然疼的萎了。  
而反观安吉尔，明明清楚杰内西斯的敏感点在哪里，就故意不去碰，硬是把杰内西斯当人形飞机杯用。  
然而安吉尔和杰内西斯的契合不是说着玩的，就这样安吉尔还是又把杰内西斯草的又竖旗子了。  
等安吉尔射在杰内西斯里面以后，杰内西斯却根本没爽到，后面又疼又麻。

安吉尔发现杰内西斯疼的直叫唤的时候，已经心疼了。  
不过本着一定要给点教训，草草射完的安吉尔安抚式的揉了揉杰内西斯的后劲，再次将手指捅了进去，直指杰内西斯的前列腺。  
没有温存，就硬怼，把杰内西斯怼的都抽抽起来了。  
单纯的前列腺高潮有点像失禁的感觉的，眼看杰内西斯快到了，安吉尔就摁着杰内西斯的脖子把杰内西斯的头摁在被子里，一边拿手硬怼，一边“嘘……嘘……”让杰内西斯一度误以为自己被玩尿了。  
等安吉尔松手的时候，杰内西斯已然哭成泪人了。  
杰内西斯没有受虐倾向，安吉尔一撤手，直接就瘫了，但是因为被绑成了粽子，所以一瘫，直接扯到了绳子，更疼了。  
疼蒙了的杰内西斯下意识寻求着安吉尔的安抚，带着哭腔一遍遍呼喊着安吉尔的名字。  
这却加重了安吉尔的内疚，本着自我冷静的心思，安吉尔就把杰内西斯翻过来，丢在床上，自己洗澡去了。

等安吉尔收拾干净出来，才想起没给杰内西斯松绑，看着哭累了的杰内西斯一下一下吸着鼻子，却因为绳子的拉扯，甚至无法将自己团起来。  
安吉尔叹了口气，走上前去将把人松开，一边解开绳扣，一边帮杰内西斯摸摸手揉揉腿，放松紧绷的肌肉。  
杰内西斯一被松开么，就直接推开安吉尔，抱着被子缩到一边，带着哭腔一遍一遍喊着安吉尔的名字。然而安吉尔一靠近，杰内西斯却往更角落的地方缩。  
安吉尔这才反应过来，杰内西斯疼狠了，就一直在叫自己的名字，结果自己非但没松手，还一直做到了最后。

看着杰内西斯一直在角落里缩写也不是办法，毕竟再怎么还是要洗个澡，内射不清理，第二天就奔着发烧去了。  
安吉尔把杰内西斯从角落里拉出来，硬抱到怀里，一下一下顺毛。  
得到安抚的杰内西斯，丢了怀里的被子反过身就去抱安吉尔，在安吉尔怀里，一边哭一边喊疼。  
一直被硬怼前列腺，虽然流出不少精液，却根本没射，这会又在安吉尔怀里乱动，被熟悉的气息包围，小杰内西斯又不争气的抬了头。  
安吉尔拿手拨了拨杰内西斯的阴茎，看着人在怀里抖了抖，坏心眼的含上了杰内西斯的耳垂，连同自己亲手挑选的耳坠一起含入口中。  
安吉尔本想着帮杰内西斯撸出来，结果刚一握住小杰内西斯，杰内西斯的身子直接抖成了筛子，紧紧的抱着安吉尔，求饶般又开始带着哭腔一遍一遍叫着安吉尔的名字。  
没办法，安吉尔只好先带着杰内西斯去洗澡了，被热水漫过后，杰内西斯明显放松了不少  
安吉尔趁机抓住机会，潜到水下帮杰内西斯口出来了。  
等清理完杰内西斯仿佛失了骨头一般，赖在安吉尔怀里不肯动，路都不肯走，非要抱  
主卧床上弄的乱七八糟的，杰内西斯又不肯松手，安吉尔只能把杰内西斯搬到客房，抱着哭累的人儿，凑合着睡了。

结果过了几天，杰内西斯回剧组，被狗仔排到手腕上有被绑过伤痕。  
萨菲罗斯还以为安吉尔做事失了轻重，直接杀过来，逼问杰内西斯怎么回事。  
杰内西斯:我的家务事，与你无关，头疼，闭嘴。  
萨菲罗斯看着杰内西斯的反应瞬间就懂了，如果真的是安吉尔失了轻重，现在杰内西斯怕恨不得跳起来拉着萨菲罗斯去谴责安吉尔，这副态度，明显杰内西斯知道是自己理亏。  
萨菲罗斯扯开杰内西斯的领口，对着杰内西斯身上的痕迹是直接咋起了舌头，啧啧啧了好久，直接给杰内西斯批了半个月假条，强制静养。  
又跑去找安吉尔，让安吉尔遇事冷静一点，杰内西斯再怎么也是靠脸吃饭的。  
下次请把痕迹留在能被衣服遮住的地方。  
安吉尔:头疼，非常头疼。  
自家的小情人读被人艹惨了的黄色文学，现在黄色文学的另一个主人公来警告自己收敛一点  
安吉尔:太难了。

为了堵住狗仔的嘴，萨菲罗斯动用特权，极短的时间内安排好了杰内西斯一套古罗马的艺术照的行程，里面就包括coser耶稣受难的造型。  
向大众解释，说绑痕是不小心留下的，谢谢大家的关心，手头没轻重的临时工已经辞退。

之后安吉尔杰内西斯就小日子过着，直到路法斯萨菲罗斯结婚。  
等人散尽了，恰了柠檬的杰内西斯也拉着安吉尔去宣誓。  
在杰内西斯还没转型成功以前，作为爱豆的杰内西斯迫于人设是不可以公布恋情的，安吉尔虽然清楚这点，不过这次是神罗内部的聚餐，狗仔也进不来，带着补偿心态，也就由着杰内西斯闹了。

一年时间飞快的过去了，杰内西斯却被意外的卷入了小总裁和萨菲罗斯之间的恩怨里。  
也是杰内西斯自己做的不地道，当小总裁和萨菲罗斯处理好两人之间的事情，联手把杰内西斯卖了个干净。

于是乎，某一日，安吉尔收到了路法斯发来的录音。  
里面全都是杰内西斯大言不惭的不想当演员，就想当流量赚快钱的豪言壮词。  
不愿相信这一切的安吉尔找到萨菲罗斯，却得到了相同的回答：“很抱歉，安吉尔，这些话确实出自杰内西斯之口，或许你应该好好管教他了。”

结束工作的杰内西斯回到公寓就看到安吉尔一脸严肃的静坐在客厅，面前放着惩戒用的教鞭，这是他们之间约好的，如果杰内西斯失了本心，走错了路，就由安吉尔将他拉回来  
杰内西斯：安吉尔？  
安吉尔：跪下。

杰内西斯一边忍受着背部传来的疼痛，一边听完整段录音，心理仿佛一万匹草泥马飞奔而过，对于被小总裁和萨菲罗斯联手卖了个干净的事实有些接受不能。  
抬起手打断喋喋不休说教的安吉尔：“先停，这里有误会，你先听我说。”

得知事情始末的安吉尔有些手足无措，又一次，伤害到了最信任自己的人。  
看着陷入自责的安吉尔，杰内西斯站起身来，拉起安吉尔的手，走进了安吉尔的怀抱，“我听别人说了，最近你为了让我在下一部戏里更自由的发挥，似乎顶了不少压力在硬改剧本？”  
安吉尔：“这是工作，压力的大头都在萨菲罗斯那里，我能做的有限。而且为了你，这些没什么。”  
“那就把这些压力交给我。“杰内西斯拉着安吉尔的手扶上自己的腰：“你有2天的时间，可以随意使用我。”  
安吉尔：”……两天，我会累死的。”  
杰内西斯：“安吉尔，我的大天使（Angeal！My Angell）”  
“够了。“安吉尔一口咬上杰内西斯的肩头：“下一部戏什么档期。”  
杰内西斯：“放心，CG大电影，全身动作捕捉，除了脸哪都不用出。”  
安吉尔在杰内西斯屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌：“去浴室把自己准备好，跪在浴缸里等我。“  
杰内西斯从安吉尔的唇角偷了一枚吻：“遵命”。

杰内西斯准备好了自己，便跪在浴缸里等安吉尔，当听到安吉尔的脚步声，便回过身来向安吉尔索要一个拥抱。  
安吉尔任由杰内西斯的双手缠上自己的肩膀，扶着杰内西斯的腰让他对着浴室门口跪好，拨弄着杰内西斯的小弟弟，让杰内西斯的小弟弟搭在浴缸边上。  
杰内西斯被微凉的浴缸刺激到，撕的吸了一口。  
安吉尔将杰内西斯缠着自己的双手摆弄到杰内西斯的身后：“握住自己的小臂，抓紧了，我不会帮着你固定自己，如果松开了，我会罚你。”  
杰内西斯如同调戏一般说道：“天使长打算怎么罚我。”  
安吉尔用食指点在杰内西斯的唇上：“除了呻吟，这张小嘴不要在吐出别的声音。”  
最先从前方进入杰内西斯身体的是一截导管，进入到恰当的深处安吉尔又向尿管远端的气囊里注入15cm水。  
轻轻扯一扯确认已经固定好，便打开了导尿管末端的阀门。  
温热的液体不受控制的流出体内安吉尔在杰内西斯耳边说道：怕是这两天你都要带着这个小尾巴了。  
杰内西斯不安的扭了扭腰，被安吉尔握住阴茎制止了。  
再反复冲洗3次后，安吉尔检查了排除的甘油，确认清洁后在杰内西斯的龟头上落下一吻，拍拍杰内西斯的屁股：“行了，带着小尾巴去卧室床脚跪好。”  
安吉尔将自己收拾好，回到卧室就看到杰内西斯不光跪在床脚，还将腰压低，屁股对着门口高高抬起，双手乖乖的背在身后互相牢牢的抓好。  
拍了两下杰内西斯屁股上的肉，安吉尔从尾椎骨一路向上抚摸，揉了揉杰内西斯的后颈，将项圈带好，又挠了挠下巴。  
杰内西斯配合的用头蹭了蹭安吉尔的手心，仿佛一直被驯服的大猫。  
将牵引绳握在手中，就这杰内西斯跪爬的姿势进入了杰内西斯的体内。  
一下一下的将杰内西斯撞的不停向前拱，逼出杰内西斯不少闷哼。  
看着始终不肯叫出声的杰内西斯，安吉尔握住了杰内西斯的阴茎，配合着自己撞击的速度撸了起来。  
被阴茎内的导管压住的输精管无法正常工作，只有前列腺液不断顺着导管流出，弄脏了安吉尔的手。  
在冲刺的最终关头，安吉尔猛地从杰内西斯体内拔出，拉扯着手中的牵引绳，将杰内西斯拉起。  
抓牢杰内西斯的头发，将整根阴茎送入杰内西斯的口中，直插到底。  
准备迎接安吉尔高潮的杰内西斯没料到会这样，匆忙包住自己的牙齿，尽量容纳安吉尔粗壮的阴茎。  
被杰内西斯不断收缩的喉口取悦的安吉尔，抓住杰内西斯的头发，最后冲刺了几下，再一次摁住杰内西斯的头，将阴茎插到最深处，完成了今天第一次高潮。  
匆匆接纳安吉尔的杰内西斯没来得及调整好，就感受到一股温热的液体溢满口腔。  
过深的位置使得不少液体直接进入食道，被摁住的后脑使得杰内西斯无法吐出口中的一切，匆忙吞咽下不少液体甚至呛入了气管。  
因为呛入液体而引发的收紧彻底取悦了安吉尔，将阴茎从杰内西斯口中拔出，扯住杰内西斯的头发再一次将杰内西斯压在胯间：“舔干净。”  
杰内西斯试了好几次，都无法忍住胸腔内部传来的瘙痒，反而将口水弄得安吉尔胯间到处都是。  
失去耐心的安吉尔扯着杰内西斯的头发，将杰内西斯价值万金的脸蛋当做廉价的纸巾。  
呼吸间全是安吉尔的味道，刺人的毛发扎着杰内西斯漂亮的脸蛋。  
当安吉尔终于满意的松开杰内西斯的脑袋，杰内西斯再也忍不住俯下身去不断的咳出声。  
给了些时间，等杰内西斯稍稍缓解后，安吉尔再度用项圈扯着杰内西斯跪直：“你刚刚没能完成我的命令，跪好，我要罚你。”  
安吉尔走出房门去准备惩罚的用具，杰内西斯趁此机会调整自己的呼吸。  
等安吉尔回到卧房，杰内西斯再度向安吉尔发出挑衅的眼神。  
演员的基本功从来不仅限于台词，无法开口的杰内西斯也能让安吉尔完整的收到自己的想法。  
收到挑衅的安吉尔无奈的挠了挠头，越发觉得时间难过了。  
安吉尔将手中的按摩棒向固上定在床边的地上，又在杰内西斯的导尿管末端固定了一个小烧杯。  
安吉尔扯了扯手中的牵引绳：“坐上去，自己刺激自己，直到烧杯里有1-2毫升的液体，不许多也不许少。”  
杰内西斯惊讶的望向安吉尔，过了半饷才确认安吉尔不是在开玩笑，哼了一声，磨磨唧唧的打算站起来。  
安吉尔摁住了杰内西斯的肩膀：“我没允许你站起来。”  
杰内西斯扭过头，泄愤一样一口咬在安吉尔的小臂上。  
安吉尔：“你攻击了我，我记下了。”  
松了口的杰内西斯俯下身一点一点爬到按摩棒固定的地方，直起腰缓缓坐了下去。  
死物终究是死物，为了缓解体内的异物感，杰内西斯悄悄将脚垫在屁股下，只肯吃进浅浅的一段。  
扭着腰缓慢调整进入的角度，想要尽快的完成这件事情。  
或许是没能猜到按摩棒上的某个凸起，骤然被刺激到的腺体让杰内西斯软了腰，背在身后互相握紧的双手撑住了地面，避免了摔倒的下场  
安吉尔：“啧啧啧，手。你违背了我的命令，第二次。”  
杰内西斯撅了噘嘴，又将双手背到身后，互相抓牢，用大腿和腰的力量上下艹弄着自己。  
烧杯内的液体慢慢没过了刻度线，然而姿势问题杰内西斯完全看不到。  
在一旁的安吉尔摁住了杰内西斯的肩膀，示意杰内西斯结束了：“你刚刚违反了两次游戏规则，又要受罚了，要学挂一点哦。“”  
杰内西斯讨好的蹭了蹭安吉尔摁住自己肩膀的手臂。  
安吉尔踢了踢杰内西斯的小腿：“最近非常流行一种坐姿叫鸭子坐，我相信依你的能力肯定能坐下去。”  
看着杰内西斯不可置信的望向自己，安吉尔握住了杰内西斯的脚踝：要我帮你么。  
杰内西斯摇了摇头，分开了小腿，将整个按摩棒全吃了进去。  
安吉尔摁住杰内西斯的肩让杰内西斯靠在床边：“两次，10分钟，不要让你的屁股离开地面。”  
没等杰内西斯反应过来，安吉尔点亮自己的手机，启动了按摩棒：“哦吼，正好有人找我，好好坐着等我。”  
在按摩棒启动的瞬间，杰内西斯被刺激的直接呻吟出声。隐约听到安吉尔要离开，杰内西斯着急想站起来追上去，却忽略了体内作怪的按摩棒。这小小的疏忽使得杰内西斯非但没能站起来，反而狠狠的摔坐在了按摩棒上。吃痛的杰内西斯顾不得那么多，急忙叫出了安吉尔的名字。  
走到卧室门口的安吉尔听到动静回过身，看着吃痛的杰内西斯紧紧的皱着眉头，靠着床边吃力的调整着自己的姿势。安吉尔赶忙走过去，扶正，又将人抱在怀里顺着毛，直到杰内西斯紧皱的眉头缓缓松开，才亲了亲他的嘴角，安抚道：“放心，我不走。不过，你又违背了我的命令啊，一会还得受罚。”  
感受着杰内西斯在怀里点了点头，安吉尔起身坐到卧室的另一侧，刷起手机。

10分钟一过，安吉尔停了按摩棒。杰内西斯再也撑不住斜着倒了下去了，这回倒是吸取了教训，没拿手撑地  
把杰内西斯扶起来，安吉尔问杰内西斯：“还撑得住么？”  
杰内西就冲安吉尔呲了呲牙。  
安吉尔叹了口气：了解，还不累，继续。  
揉了揉杰内西斯的胸，上了乳夹*2。又连着乳夹一起吸了两口，把杰内西斯激的直吸气。  
安吉尔示意杰内西斯把手抬起来，拿胶带把杰内西斯的胸和胸口的乳夹一圈一圈缠了起来，  
缠完以后还隔着胶带摁了摁乳头，又逼出了杰内西斯哼了几声。  
安吉尔挤了挤杰内西斯的胸，拿剪刀顺着类似乳沟的地方划了下去，从内部划开了胶带，亲了亲杰内西斯的嘴角，趁着杰内西斯分神，把胶带直接往两边一撕，逼着杰内西斯“啊……”的尖叫出了声。  
让杰内西斯缓了一会，安吉尔示意杰内西斯转一圈，从靠在床边变成趴在床边。  
杰内西斯磨蹭了半天才动起来，刚想起身就被摁住肩膀。  
安吉尔笑了笑，示意杰内西斯坐着转。  
杰内西斯翻了个白眼，却也听话的含着按摩棒，吃力的挪动膝盖，然而屁股刚离开地面一点都会被安吉尔摁着肩膀坐回去。  
等杰内西斯吃力的转过去往床边一趴，胸口却被刺激的一疼，不想再吃痛的杰内西斯磨磨唧唧的不肯趴下去。  
等了一会，发现对方仍没有自己趴下去的意思，安吉尔握着杰内西斯的手，拉着向前伸直，拿绳子缠住，走到床另一边收紧，绑在床脚。  
随着绳子的收紧，杰内西斯被扯着手只能趴在床上，带着乳夹的胸口蹭着床单，下面又被固定在按摩棒上。  
安吉尔拿起调教用的鞭子：“刚刚你违背了我的命令，我来罚你，5下记得报数。”  
抽的第一下杰内西斯没反应过来安吉尔又重复了一遍：“报数。”  
杰内西斯被抽的往前躲，胸口就被床单激的直疼，往后跑又被钉在按摩棒上，乱动还会碰到导尿管的小尾巴。  
只5下，直接把杰内西斯抽哭了。  
等安吉尔解开杰内西斯手上的绳子，杰内西斯直接往后倒在了安吉尔怀里，安吉尔拍了拍杰内西斯的脸问道：“还好么。“”  
杰内西斯拱了拱安吉尔，安吉尔：懂了，差不多极限了。  
安吉尔揉了揉杰内西斯的手腕，把导尿管气囊里的水放了，小心的把导尿管拔出来了，揉了揉杰内西斯的小弟弟。将杰内西斯从按摩棒上解放出来，扶着腰艹了进去。  
就着后入的姿势，安吉尔扶着杰内西斯一点一点站了起来，杰内西斯腿软的都快站不住，只能抓着扶着自己胸口安吉尔的手。  
安吉尔咬着杰内西斯的耳朵：“信任我一点，把手背到我身后。”  
脑袋里一团浆糊的杰内西斯下意识就照做了，被安吉尔一手扶着腰，一手扶着胸口，艹的一小步一小步的往前（浴室）走。  
才走到一半杰内西斯就受不了，滴滴答答漏了一路。  
安吉尔扶着杰内西斯的走进了浴室，对着马桶一边玩杰内西斯的小弟弟，一边在杰内西斯的耳边：嘘……嘘……  
把杰内西斯艹尿以后，安吉尔也释放在了杰内西斯体内。  
完事以后安吉尔拍了拍杰内西斯的胳膊，示意他不用在握着了，放开手的杰内西斯失去了支撑，直接软着倒下去了。  
安吉尔接住倒下的杰内西斯，扶着抱进浴缸里。  
然而腰彻底软了的杰内西斯根本坐不住，一个劲的往下滑，弄得安吉尔都不好放水。  
无可奈何的安吉尔就回屋拿了一个带着内衬的手铐，把杰内西斯的手拉到头顶，挂在淋浴器上，终于让杰内西斯坐住了。  
洗澡的时候杰内西斯都一副玩坏的样子实在让安吉尔不放心，拍了拍杰内西斯的脸：“游戏结束了，你还好把。”  
杰内西斯除了哼哼了两声再没给其他答复。  
安吉尔多少有些紧张：“说点什么，你这个样子我害怕。”  
杰内西斯眼睛聚焦了半天，才找到安吉尔，撒娇一般向安吉尔身上贴了上去：“安吉尔。”  
“我在，我在。”收到回应的安吉尔就放心给两个人洗澡了。  
等到第二天杰内西斯恢复了精神又开始捣乱，安吉尔无可奈何道：“你不是让我使用你么！我现在缺个茶几，你能闭嘴了么。”  
杰内西斯哼了一声，靠着安吉尔的腿补觉去了。

日子继续过着，时间转眼过去了，在这些年里杰内西斯终于凭借自己的本事，再一次拿到了奖项。  
当宣布得奖的是杰内西斯，杰内西斯高兴的下意识抱住了身边的安吉尔亲了上去。  
而后，后知后觉的红了脸，上台领奖了。  
现场两人亲吻的照片散播了出去，已经不再靠流量吃饭的杰内西斯开始琢磨着怎么公开和安吉尔的关系。  
毕竟外面不少风言风语，说杰内西斯能爬上每一个神罗娱乐经理的床，从小总裁到萨妃到安吉尔。  
安吉尔早就想控制一下这种谣言，可却因无处下手而苦恼，特别是得知这个事情以后，杰内西斯还硬是在安吉尔脖子上印了压印宣誓主权。  
简直是以身传谣。

到这里，安吉尔杰内西斯的关系里，杰内西斯占主导，基本都是他向安吉尔索要精神上的，身体上的安慰。  
安吉尔始终对杰内西斯都是予索予求，不过始终恪守本分，兄弟就恪守兄弟的本分，情人就恪守情人的本分，爱人就恪守爱人的本分。  
杰内西斯也察觉到安吉尔在关系里始终不肯放开，哪怕再刺激安吉尔，安吉尔都非常的自我收敛，搞得杰内西斯有点不爽。

等安吉尔正式就任神罗娱乐的经理，接任了萨菲罗斯的位置  
杰内西斯算着时间，给两人定了一个游轮7天行准备好好处理两个人之间的关系。

然后游轮上，杰内西斯弄了一个即兴表演，又贿赂了灯光师，硬是夺了舞台的主角。  
等把所有人的目光都吸引过来了，直接从不知道哪里变了一大捧白百合，跪下向安吉尔求婚。  
“虽然我们在一起很久了，但总觉得欠了你什么，如今仔细想一想才明白，我欠你一个承诺。”  
大庭广众下把安吉尔弄得贼不好意思，安吉尔生怕杰内西斯表演欲上来了，刹不住，别真演出什么伦理剧来。  
拉着杰内西斯的手直接回房间了。  
然而杰内西斯还不死心，回头给看向这边的大众一个飞吻，扯开了花束的绑带，把一大捧花直接扬了。  
被安吉尔拉回房间，还一脸得意的在坏笑。  
安吉尔叹了口气从后抱着杰内西斯么：“好啦，我知道你的心意。不过放心，我从不奢望可以和你绑一辈子。你话不用说那么满，也不必有什么负担，厌了倦了都没关系。”  
杰内西斯生气了，扯开了抱住自己的安吉尔，将人推到在了床上，直接骑在了安吉尔腰上：“厌了倦了，想放手？你敢，上了小爷就要负责。”

安吉尔就扶着杰内西斯的腰笑笑不说话，杰内西斯的嘴角的笑渐渐挂不住。  
安吉尔察觉杰内西斯生气了，就坐起来抚上杰内西斯的脸：“生气了？认真的？”  
杰内西斯眯了眯眼，直接拍开安吉尔的手，作势起身就要走。  
安吉尔赶忙把人捞回来，从后面环着腰，蹭着后劲和脖子：“好，我答应你，从今以后再也不放手了。你也别想跑掉了。“  
一只手玩杰内西斯的胸，一只手直接抓上了杰内西斯的小弟弟：“不对，应该说以后你就是我的了，再也跑不掉了。” 

整整一夜，安吉尔都不曾放过杰内西斯，仿佛常年的饥渴终于得到缓解，缓慢又磨人性爱，时间被拉得很长，半分逃避的空间都未给留。  
直接把杰内西斯整个人艹软了。  
腰上腿上全是淤青，胸上脖子上也都是咬痕，杰内西斯整个人身上被刻满了标记。

直到第三天，杰内西斯才终于能下床了。  
一边扶着腰，一边咬着牙骂安吉尔：“看不出来啊，你个禽兽。真是瞎了眼，怎么找了你个这么不知节制的。”  
安吉尔歉意的帮杰内西斯揉着腰，嘴上却没留情：“嗯，这是你自己选的，现在想跑，怕是来不及了。”  
杰内西斯哼了一声，回头扯了安吉尔的领子，盯了一会直接咬上去了：‘’想得美，我绝不放手。“  
安吉尔揉着杰内西斯腰的手又开始作怪，没几下杰内西斯就又瘫回安吉尔的怀里，作为胜利者安吉尔仔细品尝着自己送进来的软舌。  
直到杰内西斯开始喘不上气，吃力把人推开。安吉尔仍未曾满足般顺着嘴角往下咬，在脆弱的脖颈处不停吮吸。  
杰内西斯无奈道：“好了好了，我认输，别闹了。”’  
安吉尔将人紧紧抱住，整个人贴着杰内西斯闷闷的笑，带着杰内西斯的胸腔一起震颤。

小日子就过着，过了一段时间，安吉尔杰内西斯工作忙，杰内西斯觉得被冷落了，身子有点皮痒了，就夹了跳蛋拍戏去了，为了防止勃起，还带了小鸟笼。  
结果收拾房间的阿姨把杰内西斯随手放的钥匙弄没了，翻箱倒柜的杰内西斯却意外的发现了安吉尔早就准备的戒指，看着内侧刻着的两个人的名字，杰内西斯烧红了脸，仿佛做错事的小孩又将盒子放了回去。  
等安吉尔回来了拉着安吉尔一起找钥匙。  
最后在床底下把钥匙找出来了，杰内西斯想着被放回去的戒指又涨红了脸，撒娇一般蹭着安吉尔求欢。  
安吉尔被杰内西斯这种不知轻重的处事方式气乐了，不过最气的还是因为杰内西斯太不当心自己身子了。本着择日不如撞日，干脆就扯着今天给点教训也好。  
安吉尔一边拥吻着杰内西斯，一边将人压到床上。  
拉起杰内西斯的手固定到床头，又扯着大腿搬到床边，熟练的将分腿器固定在膝关节上，又拿着绳子将一边的膝盖与床头的一角固定住，半个身子悬空的杰内西斯不安的扭了扭身子。  
谁知这还不算完，安吉尔又从柜子里拿出一副分腿器，固定在脚踝上。确认已经固定好，安吉尔又一脚踩在连接着脚踝分腿器的杠杆上，杰内西斯整个人动弹不得，被迫打开了。

安吉尔调整了手机的闹钟，去杂物室拿出早就准备好的颜料和笔刷，恶意的揉着杰内西斯的胸口，拉扯着泛红的乳头。  
看着安吉尔嘲讽的笑了笑，杰内西斯有点心虚：“对不起……我知道错了。”  
话音刚落，杰内西斯就感觉乳头上一阵清凉，“知道错了是吧，然后拒不悔改对吧。” 安吉尔将手上墨绿色的瓶子放回床头，“这是托同事从国外带回来的清凉油，好好享受吧。”  
安吉尔不再理会杰内西斯，拿起笔刷沾了颜料，踩在分腿器的杠杆上，固定好人，便专心的在杰内西斯胯间写写画画。  
最初的清凉刚过，杰内西斯便感到胸口传来一阵阵火辣辣的疼，偏生这种痛还只集中在一边，求饶般喊着安吉尔名字，却没能得到丝毫回应。  
打断安吉尔的是预设的闹钟，15分钟一到，闹铃一响。杰内西斯还以为终于解放了松了一口气，谁知安吉尔又拿起床头墨绿色的瓶子，倒出几滴液体，抹在了杰内西斯另一边的胸口上。  
做完这一切，安吉尔又专心的拿起笔刷，在杰内西斯胯间写写画画。  
这期间，但凡杰内西斯的小兄弟有萎了的迹象，安吉尔就帮着口。却始终不给其释放，只确认充血后又低头专心作画。  
杰内西斯咬着牙忍受着胸口火辣辣的痛，和胯下不断传来的瘙痒，直到闹钟再次响起。  
看着安吉尔又拿起那个墨绿色的瓶子，杰内西斯吓白了脸，赶忙求饶：“我真的知道错了，保证不会有下次了。安吉尔，我好疼，饶了我吧。”  
往常无往不利的撒娇这次却没能让安吉尔心软，足足滴了4.5滴在手上抹开后，安吉尔一把握住了杰内西斯充血的阴茎，上下撸动，将液体均匀的涂抹上，清凉的触感刺激的杰内西斯直吸气。  
不再理会已经开始颤抖的身下人，安吉尔看着完成了大半的作画，再次拿起了笔刷。  
安吉尔画的正是张开双翼的天使，一黑一白的翅膀从私处延伸出来，覆盖整个腰胯。  
如果细细看，还能发现藏在私处的天使本体长了一张和安吉尔一模一样的脸。  
将杰内西斯的腰又抬起来一些，安吉尔开始绘画天使的下半身，而反观杰内西斯，怕没这么悠闲了。  
随着时间的推移，阴茎上舒爽的清凉变成火辣辣的疼痛，偏生阴茎快萎的时候，还会被熟悉的大手再次安抚，而令人绝望的便是这手上怕是还有不少清凉油的残留。在冰火两重天里煎熬的杰内西斯早就吃不消了，抽着气哼哼着，试图唤起安吉尔的怜悯之心。  
当15分钟的闹钟再次响起，惊的杰内西斯整个人抖了起来。  
看着快吓哭的杰内西斯，安吉尔叹了口气，还是没能忍住，将人抱到怀里安抚着。  
察觉到安吉尔的心软，杰内西斯赶紧跟上：“我真的知道错了，饶了我吧。”  
“快好了，再忍一下。”  
“什么？”  
安吉尔松开杰内西斯固定在床头的膝盖，一使劲，将杰内西斯整个人翻了个面。本就被折磨的不轻的胸口骤然压在床上，看着安吉尔又拿起墨绿色的瓶子，杰内西斯最后一道防线被击破了，带着哭腔不断的求饶：“安吉尔！不要，不要弄了。求你！求你了！”  
“乖，实在受不了就咬着床单，快好了。”  
感受着一滴液体滴落在穴口，顺着纹路一点点侵入体内，杰内西斯再也忍不住挣扎起来，带着哭腔近乎失控道：“不玩了，我不玩了，快放开我。安吉尔你个混蛋，求你了，放开我。”  
然而安吉尔却像什么都没听到一般，再次踩住脚踝分腿器的杠杆上。  
感受着胯间传来笔刷的瘙痒，杰内西斯再也忍不住，咬着床单哭出声来，“呜呜，你个王八蛋……就知道欺负我，呜呜，混蛋……”  
然而意料之中的灼烧感却意外的没有传来，加快了速度的安吉尔只用了10分钟就完成了最后的收尾。  
停留在杰内西斯私处与安吉尔共用一张脸的大天使，张开四翼，一对从前面，一对从后面，仿佛拥抱般，稳稳的托住了杰内西斯。  
收工了的安吉尔松开了束缚着杰内西斯的器具，紧紧将人抱在怀里：“放心，只是普通的水而已，不会疼的。”  
伸手握住杰内西斯挺立许久的阴茎，温柔的按压着每一处。  
将杰内西斯眼角的泪水全都舔入口中。  
杰内西斯一边享受着安吉尔的服务，一边咬着牙哼唧：“我记下了，你个混蛋。”  
“好好好，都是我的错。”待杰内西斯释放出来，安吉尔就放哭累了的杰内西斯睡觉去了，看着自己挺立的小兄弟叹了口气，默默的去了厕所。

等杰内西斯第二天醒过来，好了伤疤忘了疼。迷迷糊糊的就去够躺在边上的安吉尔，蹭到安吉尔的怀里蹭了好一会，把安吉尔闹醒了，才肯起床。  
一起床照镜子，看到安吉尔的杰作，才回过神一般，直接烧红了脸。  
而安吉尔被杰内西斯蹭醒了就等着看杰内西斯的反应，看着杰内西斯连带着脖子都一点一点红了，就从后面环抱住着杰内西斯，摸着胯骨上的翅膀问道：“喜欢么。”  
杰内西斯在安吉尔怀里点点头，泄愤一样咬了安吉尔一口，推开安吉尔找衣服去了  
一整天杰内西斯都心不在焉，思前想后决定吧安吉尔画的这玩意弄成纹身，不过位置有点太敏感了，只能找萨菲罗斯商量。  
得知杰内西斯来找自己的原因后，萨菲罗斯翻了一个巨大的白眼：“你们俩天天都搞些什么啊……”  
杰内西斯需要萨菲罗斯调用特权，来瞒着安吉尔，这是杰内西斯打算送给安吉尔的惊喜。  
萨菲罗斯虽然赏了杰内西斯一个巨大的白眼，还是同意了，而且为了避免杰内西斯疼的乱动，是直接上半麻的，当小型手术做了  
等弄完了，趁麻药还没过，萨菲罗斯通知医生把杰内西斯四肢大开绑在手术椅子上（就是类似助产的手术椅，是把两条腿架开的那种），一个电话把安吉尔召来了，电话里给安吉尔讲了注意事项。  
又给杰内西斯带了眼罩，拍拍手，带着私人医生收拾收拾东西走了。

安吉尔这边刚消气，又被杰内西斯做的气炸了。  
和医生沟通交流以后，整整一个礼拜，都没让杰内西斯脚着地，因为要吃流食，安吉尔还恶意的直接走鼻吸管。  
最开始杰内西斯刚醒的时候，安吉尔还一声都不出，就在杰内西斯身上揉，把杰内西斯吓死了，直到杰内西斯挣扎的把手腕都磨红了，安吉尔心疼了。这才把杰内西斯的眼罩拿掉安抚了下杰内西斯，等杰内西斯情绪稳定了，又把眼罩给杰内西斯带上。  
而且还非常恶意的，设了闹钟，闹钟一响就是直接走鼻吸管，喂一管粥，帮杰内西斯擦身子，全程都不给杰内西斯摘眼罩，杰内西斯最开始还嘴硬，后面一点点就扛不住了。  
无论杰内西斯是否醒着，只要闹钟一响，温热的液体就顺着鼻吸管流入胃中。甚至为了防止伤口感染，杰内西斯每一次的排泄都需要安吉尔的允许。只一次杰内西斯没忍住在安吉尔的许可外尿了出来，杰内西斯就彻底失去了身体的控制权，导管外的阀门取代了自身的肌肉。  
这种完全失去身体控制权的体验太糟糕了。  
直到医生再一次复诊，一模发现杰内西斯的眼罩都有点潮了，警告安吉尔稍微悠着点。  
安吉尔等医生走后才叹了口气，把杰内西斯解开了，抱着杰内西斯一点一点顺毛，杰内西斯本来睡得迷迷糊糊，被安吉尔弄醒了，动了动发现被松开了。  
回抱住安吉尔，泄愤一样一口咬在安吉尔的肩膀上，下嘴狠的直接见血了。  
然而杰内西斯一尝到血腥味马上松口了，又懊恼的舔了舔。  
安吉尔被取悦了，把杰内西斯从椅子上抱下来，又帮杰内西斯把衣服穿上，扶着就把人带回去了。  
至于那个恶趣味的纹身就留在杰内西斯身上了，那么脆弱的地方，大概此生再也没办法洗掉了。

安吉尔把杰内西斯带回公寓了么，让杰内西斯休息着，自己张罗晚饭去了。  
毕竟喂了这么多天流食，安吉尔打算给杰内西斯准备顿好吃的。  
然而等安吉尔把晚饭准备差不多了，就看杰内西斯整理了行李箱，拖着箱子就要走（杰内西斯难受是因为安吉尔没把他当人对待，如果说最开始安吉尔在气头上存心羞辱他，那后面杰内西斯扛不住，都哭着求饶了，安吉尔还是一副摆弄五花肉的态度。如果不是有人横插一手，杰内西斯怀疑安吉尔甚至不会就这么把他放下来。）  
安吉尔直接窜到门口把门一锁。  
门廊就那么点位置，安吉尔一步步走向杰内西斯，杰内西斯被安吉尔无形的压迫感逼的一步步后退。  
一步步后退的表现更是激怒了杰内西斯自己，一狠心直接和安吉尔动手了。  
一方面是还要拖着行李箱，另一方面对安吉尔，杰内西斯下不了重手，反而三两下杰内西斯就被安吉尔反拧着手压在墙上了。  
安吉尔就压着杰内西斯被反拧着的手向上抬，杰内西斯疼得厉害，却一直咬着牙，不肯叫出声。  
安吉尔一狠心，猛地向上一抬，直接弄脱臼了。  
杰内西斯遭不住，直接惨叫一声。  
被杰内西斯的惨叫声吓到的安吉尔下意识就松手了。  
杰内西斯就贴着墙往下滑，最后抱着胳膊缩在墙根。  
安吉尔本来想安慰杰内西斯的，结果一伸手就看到杰内西斯抬头带着恨意的眼神瞪着他。  
这属于火上浇油，安吉尔本来没就消气，现在又来这一出。  
被情绪带跑的安吉尔扯着杰内西斯的衣领往沙发上一丢，直接把杰内西斯的衣服扒了，衣服从肩膀上扒过去的时候，杰内西斯疼得直叫，安吉尔深吸了一口气还是把杰内西斯脱臼的肩膀接上了，衣服就脱到手腕的地方，缠了两圈把手腕缠住了。  
又把杰内西斯翻过来，一只手去扯杰内西斯的裤子，一只手直接怼进杰内西斯的嘴里  
杰内西斯本来想直接咬下去，可是看着安吉尔的脸又咬不下去，只能皱着眉头任由安吉尔玩弄他的舌头。  
等安吉尔觉得差不多了，就把手指从杰内西斯嘴里抽出来，捅进杰内西斯的后穴里粗暴扩张。  
凭借对杰内西斯身体的熟悉，硬是把杰内西斯弄硬了。  
等扩张好了，安吉尔掐着杰内西斯的脖子把人带到阳台，摁在落地窗就艹进去了，一边艹还一边咬杰内西斯的耳朵：“你看看这是在哪，这是在神罗，你的终身合约都在我手上。逃，又能逃到哪里去，做为神罗娱乐的主管兼你的经纪人，我想让你往东，你还能往西去不成。”  
安吉尔艹着艹着发现怀里的身子没像以往一样很快就软了，反而整个人都绷成铁板了。  
察觉不对劲，安吉尔卡着杰内西斯的下巴把杰内西斯的头硬扭过来，发现杰内西斯已经把自己嘴角都咬破了，血就顺着嘴角往下流。  
看着杰内西斯这个样子，安吉尔也没了兴致，把缠着杰内西斯双手的衣服弄掉，又扯着杰内西斯又回了客厅，握着杰内西斯的下颚检查伤口，发现只是咬破了下唇就放手去拿医药箱。  
等安吉尔再回客厅，看到杰内西斯又走到阳台刚才被摁着艹的地方，摸着落地窗的玻璃不知道在想什么。  
安吉尔皱了皱眉头，带着医药箱去了阳台，给杰内西斯咬破的地方上了药又涂了厚厚一层唇膏。  
杰内西斯等安吉尔忙乎完，笑了笑问安吉尔：“不做完么，安大经理。”  
杰内西斯一边嘲笑自己一边对安吉尔讲：“您说的对，我一个小艺人怎么敢违背您的意愿，自不量力不是么。”  
安吉尔抱了抱杰内西斯让他别乱想，不早了，先休息。  
杰内西斯嘲讽的扯了扯嘴角，乖乖的回卧室了。  
等安吉尔把东西都收拾完，回到卧室准备休息，就看到杰内西斯把自己裹成一个球，缩成一团。  
安吉尔伸手去碰了碰杰内西斯，发现杰内西斯把自己裹的更紧了。  
揉了揉自己的脑袋，安吉尔多少有点心虚。比起杰内西斯要搬出去，安吉尔更怕杰内西斯怕他，疏远他。  
去拿了个项圈又回到床上，安吉尔把缩成一团的杰内西斯掰过来，又把项圈塞到杰内西斯手上。  
还没来得及开口，就看到杰内西斯仿佛接了什么烫手山芋一样把东西一丢，手脚并用的直接从安吉尔面前缩到墙角去了，看也不看安吉尔，撇着头，整个人抖的厉害。  
安吉尔捡起被杰内西斯丢到一边的项圈，又爬上床，发现杰内西斯把自己缩的更紧了。  
叹了口气，安吉尔把项圈自己带上，又把连着项圈的绳子塞到杰内西斯手上，杰内西斯终于放松了一点，不把自己团那么紧了。  
安吉尔拉着杰内西斯另外一只手摸上自己带着项圈的脖子，慢慢接近杰内西斯。  
揉着杰内西斯的大腿引导杰内西斯放松，终于把人捞到怀里，不是捞一个球了。  
安吉尔就抱着杰内西斯，一边揉一边给杰内西斯道歉：“对不起，是我失了分寸，不该说那些话做那些事的。真恼了就咬我打我吧。”  
杰内西斯一放松，情欲很快就被揉起来了，靠在安吉尔怀里一边喘一边说:“明天我要搬出去。”  
感觉到安吉尔的手一僵，杰内西斯的身子下意识一缩，闭上眼睛，咬着牙准备被安吉尔压到床上往死里艹。  
谁知道安吉尔只是顿了一顿，又继续用非常温柔的手法继续揉杰内西斯：“好，打算搬到哪里去。”  
杰内西斯：“就是为了避开你才搬出去，为什么要告诉你。”  
安吉尔：“没事，我会找到你的。”  
杰内西斯：“我不会让你进门的。”  
安吉尔：“没事，不让我进门我就在你新家门口打地铺。”  
杰内西斯：“听不懂么，我是要避开你！”  
安吉尔沉默了一会:“若真不想见我，我会尽量待在你看不到的地方跟着你。”  
杰内西斯拽着手里的绳子把安吉尔拉到自己眼前：“你那么忙，那有空天天跟着我。”  
安吉尔：“那些都没你重要，我什么都可以不要，只要你。”  
杰内西斯听完整个人就躺回安吉尔怀里任由安吉尔揉着自己，咬牙切齿了好一会，一翻身把安吉尔压到床上，直接骑上去。  
骑累了就趴在安吉尔身上和安吉尔亲亲，缓过来了就继续骑，安吉尔也配合杰内西斯的节奏挺腰，最后又撸上杰内西斯的小弟弟，让杰内西斯爽了一把。  
泄了以后的杰内西斯仿佛被抽干了力气，趴在安吉尔身上任由安吉尔摆弄。  
安吉尔帮杰内西斯躺正，又盖上被子，非常自觉的睡客厅去了。

等第二天起来，杰内西斯看到安吉尔收拾出了两个行李箱，还穿戴整齐，一副马上要出门上班的样子。  
安吉尔看到杰内西斯起来了，招呼杰内西斯吃早饭。  
把单人份的早饭端给杰内西斯，安吉尔非常自然的往杰内西斯脚边一跪，扯开领带，露出里面的项圈，又把连着项圈的绳子往杰内西斯手里一塞。  
这一弄反而让杰内西斯不好意思了，把玩了一会手里的绳子，俯下身亲了亲安吉尔：“好啦，我不搬出去了。”  
安吉尔：”真的？”  
杰内西斯：“反正到哪里都甩不开你，这里又住习惯了，安吉尔，我不走了。”  
留着安吉尔发愣，杰内西斯三两下把早饭打扫干净，又咬了咬安吉尔的鼻尖：“我去睡个回笼觉，你把行李都放回去把，我不走了。”  
看着杰内西斯吃饱喝足，摇摇晃晃的回了卧室安吉尔才反应过来。  
匆忙把行李放回去，轻手轻脚回卧室，看到杰内西斯真的又睡着了，安吉尔爬上床，慢慢接近杰内西斯，把人抱到怀里，发现怀里的人不再害怕的绷紧，反而放松的缠了上来，安吉尔一颗悬着的心终于落下了，本身整晚没怎么睡的安吉尔一放松，就抱着杰内西斯睡着了。  
等安吉尔睡着，杰内西斯转过身看着安吉尔的睡颜露出了小恶魔的笑容。  
伸手够了床头的放着的吸入式麻醉剂（弄纹身前要的），让安吉尔睡的更沉了。  
轻手轻脚的下床，拧了一把安吉尔的腰：“混蛋！”

杰内西斯在杂物室翻箱倒柜，翻了一个狗耳朵和带尾巴的肛塞，又翻了脚腕的束带和护膝，最后又掏了无指的狗爪手套，项圈和骨头形状的口枷。  
路过厨房的时候看着还剩一点的豆浆杰内西斯又露出的小恶魔一样的笑容。  
往菊花里弄了点豆浆，又把带尾巴的肛塞沾着豆浆塞进去，又拿手占了点，抹在尾巴根部  
杰内西斯拿着剩下的道具又回到床上，拍了拍安吉尔的脸，确认安吉尔还睡的深沉，给自己带上护膝，把大小腿拿束带固定在一起，又把骨头形状的口枷带在脖子上，把手套和项圈的卡扣固定好，带上手套以后用嘴扯牢手腕上的收紧带，最后再拿只能握拳的双手，一点点把挂在脖子上的口枷拱到嘴里，尝试动了一下，确认没有遗漏，杰内西斯一点一点拱回安吉尔的怀里，等着安吉尔醒了看热闹。  
不知是两人真的累了，还是安吉尔怀里太舒服，一不小心杰内西斯又睡过去了。  
等杰内西斯被粗暴的翻过来吵醒，看着安吉尔一脸惊恐，杰内西斯觉得自己错过了好戏的开场。  
抱着演戏就要演全套，杰内西斯维持着睡眼惺忪的样子，又把目光转了两圈，再次把目光投向安吉尔的时候，整个身子直接绷紧，手脚并用的挣扎着想坐起，却又因为束带摔回床上  
被安吉尔扶着跪坐起来的时候更是让身子抖成筛子，一边抖还一边往安吉尔身上靠，隔着口枷讨好般蹭着安吉尔的脖子。  
感觉到安吉尔已经僵成一块铁板，杰内西斯心里直接乐开了花。  
看着安吉尔直接僵住了也不是个办法，杰内西斯就隔着口枷呜呜呜的哼哼，安吉尔仿佛被唤醒一样，赶忙摘了杰内西斯的口枷。  
杰内西斯：“呜呜呜，主人，我知道错了，别罚我了，抱我快抱我。”  
杰内西斯一边把声线控制在3分畏惧3分讨好3分凄惨还带着1分哭腔，一边把抖成筛子的身子往安吉尔身上贴。  
看着反应过来的安吉尔匆忙的把杰内西斯身上的束带解开，杰内西斯嘴角的笑意快藏不住了。  
被全放开以后，杰内西斯直接搂住安吉尔的脖子，把脑袋埋在安吉尔的肩膀上，保持着刚刚的声线：“主人不要我了么，我知道错了，罚我快罚我，别丢下我。”  
杰内西斯埋在安吉尔肩膀上的脑袋带着自己的臂膀不停的抽泣，安吉尔有点手足无措，啥情况啊！！  
安吉尔僵硬的摸了摸杰内西斯的脑袋以作安抚，就瞟到杰内西斯带的尾巴上白色的污渍，吓的瞳孔震了三震。  
揉了揉杰内西斯的肚子，把肛塞拔了出来，就看到流出来的白色液体，倒吸一口冷气，拽起杰内西斯的头发想摸摸有没有发烧。  
被一下子拉起的脑袋终于让杰内西斯破了功，哈哈哈的笑出了声。  
任由安吉尔探了探脑袋，确认没发烧以后，杰内西斯带着欠揍的笑贴上安吉尔的脸颊：“这么怕我叫你主人啊，当初谁说的，你要往东我就不能往西的。”  
被吓到卡壳的安吉尔大脑终于转动起来，复盘了一下这两天的事，也明白了杰内西斯在恶意捉弄他。  
报复性的捏了一把杰内西斯屁股上的肉，得到了一声转着弯的呻吟。  
杰内西斯推开安吉尔坐到椅子上大大方方的翘起二郎腿，把私处的纹身全部暴露在安吉尔的视线里：“想玩，可以，没什么是小爷玩不起的，但是必须征得我的同意才能放手玩，听明白了么。”  
看着安吉尔还愣在原地，杰内西斯走到安吉尔面前抓起安吉尔的手贴到自己左胸前：“我要你爱我，爱我这颗心，爱我这个人，而不是爱这几十公斤五花肉，听明白了么！”  
安吉尔感受着手心传来生命的跳动，看着杰内西斯过于坦率热烈的眼神，伸手紧紧抱住的杰内西斯，郑重的点了点头。  
杰内西斯哼了一声，别扭的说道：“还有，打算把戒指藏多久，还不送给我么。”

作者有话要说：在最初安吉尔就准备好了两个人的戒指，但是因为忙一直没找到机会拿出来，被杰内西斯翻箱倒柜找鸟笼钥匙的时候翻出来了，脸皮赛城墙的杰内西斯也烧红了脸没声张，又放回去了(ಡωಡ) 所以后面拉着安吉尔找到钥匙以后才会蹭着求艹，谁知道后面的事情就像脱节的火车，险些拉不回来  
而纹身回来以后安吉尔之所以做的那么过分，是因为杰内西斯确认做过头了。  
安吉尔本来以为杰内西斯知道自己生气了，那狠狠艹一顿这个事就翻篇了，等第二天皮厚的杰内西斯肯定又是好了伤疤忘了疼。  
结果因为杂七杂八的事情堆在一起，看到杰内西斯哪怕和自己在一张床上都那么没有安全感，把安吉尔心疼坏了，也不管到底谁对谁错，麻溜的认错道歉去了。  
杰内西斯第二次还提要搬出去就是要确认安吉尔到底是嘴上说说的，还是真想操控他。  
如果杰内西斯第二次提搬出去的时候安吉尔翻身就把杰内西斯往死里艹，那第二天无论如何杰内西斯都会逃走的，不过安吉尔表现良好，认错也积极，态度也诚恳，杰内西斯就大度的原谅他了。  
还坏心眼的把自己真装扮成宠物，捉弄安吉尔，虽然多少存了试探的意识，不过也算是服软认错了。

而且杰内西斯心理很清楚，自己离不开安吉尔，无论安吉尔做的有多过分，生气归生气，跑是跑不掉的。  
杰内西斯在床上把自己缩成一团的时候甚至想过，如果安吉尔真想要只听话的宠物，给他又何妨。  
就是有那么一点委屈，自己这算什么啊，上杆子往上送，跑去纹了洗不掉的印记。  
自己全心全意的奉上了一切，安吉尔就这么对他，有点难受。  
但如果安吉尔要铁了心罚他，杰内西斯也就受了。  
反正时间会冲淡一切，等杰内西斯冷静一段时间，过了心理那倒坎，还是会没脸没皮的去找安吉尔要抱抱。


End file.
